


Валентинка

by Jadaite



Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [35]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Damien Groster/Dorian Atrey
Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177157
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Валентинка

— Что это? — растерянно спросил Дан, аккуратно свернув свиток, и встретил смущенный взгляд Рио.

— Сегодня день всех влюбленных. На него принято дарить подарки своим... раменаи, — Дориан пожал плечами.

— Мне очень приятно. Но скажи, зачем выделять для признаний в любви один раз в году, когда говорить об этом надо всегда, а ещё лучше — показывать своё отношение делами? Разве во все остальные дни в году я не твой раменаи и не заслуживаю твоих слов и поступков? — вскинул бровь Дан. В его черных глазах плескалось удивление и необидная насмешка, от которой становилось тепло на сердце.

— Ты прав. Но люди куда эгоистичнее, чем благословенные. Впрочем, это совершенно не важно. Дата просто подвернулась под руку, а письмо я хотел подарить тебе давно, чтобы ты не жаловался в следующий раз, что в разлуке со мной у тебя нет ничего моего с мыслями только о тебе. Тут, — он кивнул в сторону бумаги, — мои мысли, только о тебе.

***

Дан улыбается на прощание, поворачивает Кео в сторону ворот, Кео не поворачивается, закусывает удила и дергает головой и упирается всеми четырьмя лапами, ещё и когти выпускает. Для надежности и солидности.

— Кео, поворачивай, — шипит Дан.

Кео прижимает уши к голове.

— Кео, хватит дурачиться. Алекс с меня шкуру сдерет, если мы опоздаем. Кстати, он должен вернуться и привезти нам с тобой анжийских кроликов. — Уши Кео встают по-волчьи торчком. Он заинтересованно косит хитрым глазом на всадника, когти втягиваются. — Ты ведь их любишь? — вкрадчиво спрашивает благословенный, стараясь не смотреть в сторону Рио, который наблюдает сцену с бесценным выражением на лице. — Я бы мог поделиться с тобой своей частью.

Кео дергает за удила, делает пару шагов к Рио и становится к нему боком.

— И как это понимать? — озадаченно спрашивает Дан.

— Кажется, это приглашение, — серьёзно отвечает герцог Дориан Атрей, шагает навстречу и утыкается лбом в бедро Дэмиана, пряча лицо. — Прости. Я не могу его принять.

— Я знаю. Это ты прости. Он ничего не понимает, — успокаивает Дан, опускает ладонь на макушку, прижимая на пару секунд голову герцога крепче к своей ноге, и убирает. — Мне действительно пора.

— Иди, — просто отвечает Атрей и отходит назад.

Кео недовольно фыркает, но наконец-то разворачивается к воротам, демонстрируя всем своим видом, что люди допускают ужасную ошибку.

— До встречи, раменаи, — улыбается Дан, и Кео срывается в галоп.

Дориан провожает всадника задумчивым взглядом и, когда тот скрывается за поворотом, вздыхает:

— Порой мне кажется, твой Кео понимает всё лучше, чем я.


End file.
